Degrassi - Season 1 Episode 1 - New School
by Disnick
Summary: Join the Disnick stars as they face various challenges of teenage life, such as poor self-image, peer pressure, child abuse, sexual identity, gang violence, self-harm, teenage pregnancy, and drug use. A lot of drama. Premiers soon. It' Big Time Rush, Austin & Ally, Shake It Up and way more shows. If you want more information on this just ask me anytime and I'll try 2 respond.;)
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast 

Juniors

Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, an overnight sensation and heartbreaker

Kendall Schimdt as Kendall Knight, a bad boy

Maia Michelle as Mack Fox, a surfer chick

James Maslow as James Diamond, a shallow teen

Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell, a genuis and could find ways to solve

Carlos Pena as Carlos Garcia, a fun-loving teen

Calum Worthy as Dez Fisher, a class clown

Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, a Hollywood queen bee

Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett, a strong,confident tomboy

Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson,a wreseler who's clumsy

Alexa Vega as Alexa Johnston,a black belt who's a boyfriend stealer

Chris O'Neal as Ben Dupree,a smart teen with a dream to play basketball

Sophomores

Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts, a very talented actress

Katleyn Tarver as Jo Taylor, a high selling pop artist

Laura Monaro as Ally Dawson, an A+ student who loves to dance

Adam Imorgan as Duece Martinez,a popular kid who wants his grade to go up

Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine,a lovely girl looking for love

Bella Thorne as Cece Jones,a girl who loves singing and dancing

Zendaya as Rocky Blue,a talented girl who's obssesed with fashion

Malese Jow as Lucy Stone, the school's drama queen

Freshman

Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight,a girl who's smart for her age

Peyton List as Jamie Howard, a cheerleader who's a bully

Austin Mahone as Liam Howard,a pop star also a bad boy

**There's more to update.T****he tenth reviewer can add a ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast 

Juniors

Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, an overnight sensation and heartbreaker

Kendall Schimdt as Kendall Knight, a bad boy

Maia Michelle as Mack Fox, a surfer chick

James Maslow as James Diamond, a shallow teen

Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell, a genuis and could find ways to solve

Pena as Carlos Garcia, a fun-loving teen

Calum Worthy as Dez Fisher, a class clown

Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, a Hollywood queen bee

Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett, a strong,confident tomboy

Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson,a wreseler who's clumsy

Alexa Vega as Alexa Johnston,a black belt who's a boyfriend stealer

Chris O'Neal as Ben Dupree,a smart teen with a dream to play basketball

Sophomores

Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts, a very talented actress

Katleyn Tarver as Jo Taylor, a high selling pop artist

Laura Monaro as Ally Dawson, an A+ student who loves to dance

Adam Imorgan as Duece Martinez,a popular kid who wants his grade to go up

Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine,a lovely girl looking for love

Bella Thorne as Cece Jones,a girl who loves singing and dancing

Zendaya as Rocky Blue,a talented girl who's obssesed with fashion

Malese Jow as Lucy Stone, the school's drama queen

Freshman

Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight,a girl who's smart for her age

Peyton List as Jamie Howard, a cheerleader who's a bully

Austin Mahone as Liam Howard,a pop star also a bad boy

**There's more to update.****the tenth review can add a character.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey is an out to Tyler You!She was the 10 reviewer!Now here's the update:

Name: Matthew "Matty" Harris  
Grade: Freshman

Here's a surprise for **_Tyler H._**

**Drumroll Please**

Matty's brother Steve could be in the main info will be:

Name:Steve Harris

Grade:Junior or Sopmores

And add more details/personality

One more thing Tyler H.

Please type who play Matty and Steve in the review you want to.

Everybody make your own OC and it's:

Name:

Grade:

Personality:

Appearances:

Friend(s):

and who he/she's played by:

So the contest is on!The maximum OC you could do is could do 2 or 1.I'll update ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Here are some finalist from the contest.

Emma Watson as Melina Knight,Kendall's featernal twin sister who got to repeat sophmore year-Sophmore

Riley Griffiths as Matty Harris,a super shy,nice nerd who's looking for friends-Sophmore

Chris Zylka as Steve Harris,a player boy who's jealous of his brother,Matty-Junior

Thank You Tyler H and CrazyLovingYuu3

**I'm working on a website of this called **Degrassi Disnick Wiki (** wiki/Degrassi_Disnick_Wiki).**

**Please no one mess with on progress.**

**The 30th reviewer could chose ****_an girl OC_****. Thank You.I'll update ASAP;)**


End file.
